Love Me As If You've Never Loved Before
by XButterflySoup
Summary: Roxas is an outcast emo and Axel is a popular jock, they both like each other. How will they ever be together if they are completely different?
1. Chapter 1 Bitch fight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anyone in it. Unfortunately.

**A/N: **Right, this is my first go at a fan fiction on this site, so I hope its okay. Reviews are welcome; it helps me to write more after all.

** Love me as if you've never loved before**

Roxas was one of those people who were considered as an outcast to most people, the only people who understood him were people like him. If you haven't guessed yet Roxas is one of 'those Emos.' Roxas didn't really care what people thought about him, if they judged him before they got to know him to hell with them.  
>You see in Destiny High there are different groups of people. There are the Jocks with their cheerleaders all over them like the popular they are, there's the Emos and the Goths, and the hippies, and the nerds of course. Roxas himself doesn't like the idea on the groups, but if the school went with it he would have to aswell.<p>

Roxas walked down the hallway of the big school building in search of his locker which he goes to every morning, his blond hair shining in the sunlight that was going through the windows. He usually wonders where his friends are at this time of the morning for he is always early; he's not even sure why he's this early every morning.

"Ugh, why are you here Emo?" A familiar and disgusted voice which caused Roxas to turn around in surprised said. Roxas smirked slightly looking at the unpleasant cheerleader before him, looking her up and down thinking why would anyone ever be interested in her for he noticed how fake she was.

"Nice to see you to Kairi. So, who are you planning on making fall for you today?" Roxas replied in a sarcastic tone still smirking. He never took anything the cheerleaders said seriously. After all he didn't care about them or their looks; one reason was because he was as gay as a rainbow.

"What are you talking about _Roxas_?" Roxas raised a blond eye brow as she hissed his name and glared his way, showing that she was clearly annoyed with him already. He strangely enjoyed it when people were annoyed with him.

Roxas sighed in annoyance rolling his big blue eyes "You would have to be completely blind not to notice you flirt with any good looking guy that goes past you, and you think they want you because they like you? Hun, they only want you because of your body. Face it. You're an A class whore." Roxas did admit that was a bit to harsh, but that girl has to be told the truth. Even though he hated her, she still had the right to know.

Kairi looked at him for a while with her blue eyes he swear he could almost hear her brain piecing everything he said together trying to make sense of it, he just stared at her until she finally did something. At that moment she frowned and turned around her red shoulder length hair flipping as she did so and walked off looking completely lost for words. Roxas watched her walk off and turns back the way he started and walks to his locker to collect his stuff. His brain kept going over what he had said to Kairi, did she finally listen to him? It looked like she did. Roxas smiled slightly at the thought of her actually listening to him as he entered his first classroom of the day.

He tired to forget as he walked into the classroom that most of the Jocks were in his English class. He tired not to look at them as they laughed knowing they were most probably laugh at him as he sat down trying to ignore them.

After awhile he got to curious and decided to turn around and saw Axel who was the most popular Jock in the school grinning at him. This in its self creeped Roxas out a lot. His eyes widened slight at the sudden action he had never seen Axel do before towards him, he could feel Axel's piercing green acid cat like eyes bore deep into his baby blue eyes. Roxas suddenly feeling uncomfortable looks away for some reason feeling his face getting hot. He frowns confused to why his face is so hot trying to go over it through his brain. Roxas never did notice those eyes still watching him.


	2. Chapter 2 Is he gay?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, as you all know.

**A/N:** I'm sorry the last one was so short to all those people who said about it being short; it was because I did it short to see if anyone would actually enjoy it. Now that I know you all do I will write it longer. Thanks for the push guys :3

**Love me as if you've never loved before**

As Roxas came out his fourth period class before he even had time to react he was violently pushed up against one the metal lockers in the hallway. He closes his eyes and winces at the pain in the back of his head the pain you get when you fall over backwards; you know that type of pain right? Yep that one. Roxas quickly opens his eyes and see's one of the jocks; as far as Roxas knew the jock was called Marluixa who very close to Kairi in fact. Roxas was one of those people who could figure anyone out by just looking at them.

"I heard you upset Kairi. Do you know who you're messing with fag?" threatened the pink haired jock. In fact, he wasn't scary at all.

Roxas decided to be very brave. "Says the one with pink hair." He replied in a matter-of-fact way. He then realised it was a very bad idea when Marluxia gave him one of those looks that could kill glare.

"That's it you fucker..." Marluxia grits his teeth and raises his fist. Roxas closes his eyes tightly preparing for the punch he most probably deserved. But for some reason it never came, he opens his eyes and looks up at a sight he thought he would never see. Axel was there, grabbing Marluxia's fists stopping him from punching him.

"Come on Mar, he isn't worth it." Said Axel seeming very calm. And all Roxas could do was stare at him with his blue eyes as if he had three heads confused to why he would stick up for him. He was getting very confused by the jock he had never spoken to. Why would he stick up for me when he's never even spoken to me? Thought Roxas curiously.

"Aw, but Ax. I would have loved to have smashed this fag's face in." Marluxia replied with an evil grin on his face and a gleam of hatred in his eyes. Roxas didn't know if he should be scared or feel challenged.

"I know you would Mar, but just drop it. And let's get going. The others are waiting in the lunch hall for us. You got that asshole?" Bit back Axel seeming to be getting very annoyed with Marluxia's violence. Marluxia didn't want to test Axel's patience anymore and let go of Roxas making sure to shove him abit and him and Axel walk down the hallway. He even swore he saw Axel turn around and smile his way.

Roxas shrugged grabbing some money out of his locker and walked to the lunch hall most people staring at him when he did so. He always got annoyed when people did that, but he would just look their way and smile showing that he couldn't give a shit about what they say about him or what they saw in him. To him, he was himself so as long as he wasn't fake, he was pleased with who he is. As soon as he walked into the lunch hall he looked round at the room. There were different tables for each stereotype; Roxas always thought it was very sad how the school did that. Roxas then looked at his table and saw Sora waving him over, he smiled brightly. He didn't care about the other people much, but his friends' meant the world to him, the ones who have stuck by him for thick or thin never turning their back on him. True friends.  
>He then walked over to his table not knowing that those eyes were on him again like earlier on that day, one thing about Roxas. He may be smart but he was oblivious to the little things going on around him.<p>

"Hey Rox, took your time huh? Where you been?" Sora had the concerned look on his face again. Roxas smiled at the nickname and the concern.

"Just took a while getting out class that's all." He replied casually. Roxas didn't lie to his friends often. But he didn't want to seem like an attention seeker, he had to much pride for that.

Hyner from across the table nods in understanding "Fair enough. You getting anything to eat?" Hyner looked at him as if he already knew the answer but just wanted to make sure, just in case he was wrong.

"Na, you know me. I don't eat at lunch time." Roxas sits down next to Sora on one side resting his head in his hand which was resting on the uncomfy wooden tables. Sora squealed as Riku entered the lunch hall and walked over to our table. Riku sits on the seat next to Sora on the other side and kisses his lips gently for a moment and then pulls away smiling; the look on Sora's face was of pure glee. Riku and Sora have been dating for about a year now; their relationship is very serious now. Roxas always thought they were a cute couple. Roxas sometimes got jealous because well, he didn't have anyone to love him.

"Aww, you two are so cute together you know that?" Squealed Olette in pure delight at the gay action that was going on at the table earning us some very evil glares from the Jock's table in which I smiled at them all hoping they would understand that we don't care. Axel suddenly looks over at Roxas who is looking at all the cheerleader girls around him, some stroking his hair and some giving him a shoulder massage. It made him want to be sick at all the attention he received, and yet a pang of jealousy. He frowned and quickly looked away from the redhead who was staring into his eyes again.

Riku noticed this aswell "You know guys. I swear Axel is gay." He said in a proud voice. Everyone on the table suddenly turns their heads to look at him with a shocked look on their faces at the sudden out burst. But Pence who was half way through drinking started choking on his drink shocked also.

Hyner suddenly burst out laughing "You kidding right? Erm hello. Look at all the girls around him!" He exclaimed loudly in fact so loud said person of subject turns his head to look as us. Roxas and his friends didn't notice he was listening in to the convosation.

Riku shakes his head sighing "Seriously guys, am I the only one who realises that he is always staring at Roxas when he's in eye shot of him?" Roxas instantly goes wide eyed in disbelief and a blush starts to spread across his face. Riku raises an eye brow at him and chuckles slightly amused.

"T-There's no way. He's so straight Riku." He replied chuckling nervously hoping no one had seen the blush across his face. There is no way Axel could like him he thought abit disappointed. Riku shrugged seeming defeated but smirked slightly obviously knowing Roxas was disappointed. Riku always knew what people were thinking or feeling and he is a really cool guy. Girls were very upset when he said to everyone he was gay, couldn't blame them really Riku is a heartbreaker when it comes to his looks. At least he is faithful to Sora, or else Roxas would kick his ass. They had no idea of all the things that were going through the redheads mind from the other table.

-  
>I hope that one is longer than the other one. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you would please review me with what I could do to improve my story, it would be very kind. Thanks 3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Obsession

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. As you already know.**

**A/N: ****Thanks for all your reviews with ways to help me. I have thought about all the things you have said and I am doing an Axel's P.O.V, hope you enjoy. P.s sorry this one took so long; I have been busy with tests and coursework. ^^**

**Love me as if you've never loved before**

**Axel's**

**As Axel watches the blonde boy Roxas he swears he see's Roxas blush lightly, or was it just him? Because there's no way Roxas would blush for him. Axel isn't stupid he knows that Roxas hates all the people like him, what's even worse is that Axel at that moment has cheerleads all over him, which isn't a good sign. It just shows how straight he is. When in fact Axel isn't straight at all. Axel you see cares a lot about his image, he doesn't want to get bullied like the nerds. Most of the people he's 'friends' with don't like gays, as you could tell by the incident earlier on when Marluxia tried to hurt Roxas, there was no way Axel was letting him hurt Roxas.**

**"Why are you looking over at the Emo's table Ax?" Asked the voice that tore him from his thoughts. He hadn't noticed he'd been staring for that long. Axel quickly looked at Kairi who was earlier on all over him.**

**Axel tried to quickly think of an excuse "Listening into their conversation, you know. Get some facts about them." He quickly agreed that was a lame excuse.**

**"Really? Hm, fair enough. Get to know your enemy I guess." She said in an agreeing tone but eyed him suspiciously as if he was hiding something from her. Axel didn't even like her, why did he care what she thought?**

**Axel nods having nothing to say and sees Roxas and Hayner get up from their seats. He watches out the corner of his eye as Roxas gives Sora a high five and laugh at something Riku says, Axel suddenly starts to feel butterflies at the beautiful laugh of his. He shouldn't be falling for Roxas, but he is, and there's nothing he can do about it. He watches as Roxas and his friend Hayner walk out the lunch hall with pride in their steps. Axel really admired how Roxas could walk around and have people staring at him and that he doesn't even spare them a second glance, as if he didn't care what they thought. Axel wishes he was more like that.**

**"The way you're looking at Roxas is abit odd." Axel quickly turns to look at Seifer who was grinning; the blonde boy must have been watching him with his blue eyes.**

**"I don't know what you're talking about. There's loads of people in here, doesn't mean I was looking at him." Axel quickly defended himself piercing his eyes at Seifer. Axel didn't really like any other his 'friends' but he tried his hardest to act as if he did like them. As the bell rings Axel stands up and walks to his next lesson, which happens to be with Roxas. Most of his lessons were, sometimes Axel wonders if Roxas even knows if he exists or not. As he enters the classroom after walking down the hallway with girls staring at him like he was a lost King or something. He sees Roxas and his friend Hayner sitting in their seats by the window on the left hand side of the small room with many desks and chairs the wood looking so smooth seeming as if you were to sit on them you would simply slip off them. Roxas and Hayner were chatting and laughing about what Axel couldn't hear, Axel walks to his desk at the back of the room as casually as he can be and sits in his chair getting his stuff out, Axel isn't sure why he is getting his stuff out, because he never does any work anyway. He could tell Roxas wasn't paying any attention to him what so ever, Axel started feeling himself getting annoyed as he quickly sits down to stop himself from saying something stupid. Axel looks out the window watching the rain drip down onto the window completely reflecting his mood. After a while as everyone entered the classroom he could feel someone's eyes upon him watching him. Axel turns to look at the person who is looking at him and much to his hope it was Roxas looking at him. When they locked eyes Roxas quickly looked away, Axel always wishes that Roxas would just for once keep eye contact with him. Axel sighed and looked at the board as the teacher comes in, the whole lesson Axel never heard anything he said he was to busy thinking about Roxas, his so called friends, his image basically just about everything. Axel heard the bell go and get out of his seat packing everything away and started to walk to the front of the school now that school had finished he would probably be dragged out to a party because after all it was the weekend now. He always went partying on the weekend, Axel himself didn't like it that much he would prefer laying on the sofa drinking hot chocolate and watching a good movie. Bringing him out of his daze someone threw their arm around his shoulder walking next to him.**

**"Hey buddy, you coming to that party tomorrow? Everyone's going to be there!" Axel looked to his side at the pink haired Marluxia who was himself looking at Axel grinning.**

**"I don't see why not." To himself he didn't sound very interested or excited by the news. That's most probably because he wasn't.**

**Marluxia smiled that smile that made girls fall for him "Awesome! I'll pick you up at 9, because that's when the real party starts." Marluxia removes his arm from around my shoulder and waves slightly walking off towards his car in the car park. Axel just sighed and continued to walk home trying to have some confidence in his steps, but of course it didn't work for some reason he just wasn't what everyone thought he was. Everyone thinks the confident and cool jock leader, but inside he was just as bad as the nerds in confidence. Axel would leave his group of friends but in high school, image is everything. That is why he really admires Roxas, to him image means nothing he's different and that's what Axel likes about him the most. Axel smiles to himself as he walks home in his own world thinking about Roxas. He had to say he was become abit obsessed with him, which is bad but it can't be helped.  
>As Axel walks into his house noticing it was unlocked which must mean Reno is home. Reno is Axel's older brother who works at a big company or something like that. When people see Reno and Axel they think they are twins apart from the fact that their hair style is abit different, but in fact they aren't twins.<strong>

**Axel looks around the living room "Hello, Reno, are you here?"**

**"I'm in the kitchen!" Reno's voice was abit faint from the other room but Axel walked into the kitchen to see Reno baking cakes. Once wearing a pink apron.**

**Axel rises an eyebrow "Reno, have you gone completely gay on me?" Axel was abit concerned because Reno has never ever done this before. It was strange.**

**Reno looks at Axel as if he was crazy "Maybe." Reno then laughs and continues baking. Axel then shakes his head and walks out of the kitchen wondering if he will end up like that at the way that he's turning out. **


	4. Chapter 4 Its no fairy tale

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything close to it. As much as I would like to.

**A/N: **I'm sorry that I haven't written anything in a while. I've been busy with tests and revision and other stuff. I finally found some time to write a chapter :3

** Love me as if you've never loved before**

Roxas's P.O.V

Roxas started to wonder why he agreed to going to this party that most of the people in his year are going too, maybe it was because Sora did that pouty face that made him feel bad for saying no.

Either way Roxas is having the hardest time in his life standing in front of his wardrobe trying to pick something sexy to wear; after all you go to parties to impress right? Well, he thought so anyway.

After standing there for about ten minuets he decides on gray skinny jeans with a black long sleeved t-shirt which clung nicely to his body. He also decided to wear a rainbow studded belt which hung halfway down his jeans; he also chose red high-tops and put on a bit of makeup. Talk about dress to impress. As soon as was checking himself out in the mirror he hears a knock on his door.

Roxas looks at the door "Hello?" He walks over to his house door and opens it, he smiles when he see's who it is.

"Heyyyy Rox!" Roxas smiles even more and the excitement in Sora's voice and watches him jump up and down. He starts to laugh when he see's Riku shaking his head behind Sora, how Riku can put up with Sora for so long is a miracle.

Roxas laughs again "Heyy Sora, Hey Riku." He smiles again when Sora embraces him into a big hug, Sora's spiky hair tickling his ear.

"You two ready to go?" Roxas looks at Riku and see's Riku's lip twitching into a smile. Roxas has always thought that Riku doesn't smile enough, but Sora had said to him that Riku smiles all the time. Roxas had assumed Riku always smiled around Sora.

Roxas nods "Yep." Sora then lets go of him and skips over to Riku pulling him down my lawn. Roxas laughs and follows then casually walking towards Riku's car.

As Roxas, Sora and Riku get into the car Sora decides to blast out some Jason Derulo much to Roxas's disgust. Roxas was more of a My Chemical Romance type of guy. Roxas had a look of horror on his face which Riku saw in the review mirror and started laughing at the teens misery, Roxas being the over reacting person he is sinks down into the seat his hands over his ears.

When they arrive they all get out the car and Sora again drags Riku into the white small house which is shaking because of the volume of the music blasting out of it. Roxas could also see disco lights indoors and dancing people as he makes his way up to the entrance of the house.

As Roxas enters the house his ears are met with ear bleeding volume of dub step music. Roxas is pretty impressed how the person hosting this party has gone with dub step, its simple to find. All types of people like it and it's danceable.

Roxas goes deeper into the house walking through people dancing. He then looks over at the sofa's and sees Axel, he blushes when he notices how sexy and attractive Axel looks when he's dressed to impress.

Roxas looks away not wanting Axel to think anything badly if he caught Roxas looking at him.

Roxas did have a tiny tiny bit of hope inside him that maybe, Axel liked him back. But that was impossible anyway; they are two completely different types of people. They are not like a fairy tale at all, Roxas himself doesn't know much about fairy tales but in fairy tales it's always a prince and a princess. Well to Roxas, him and Axel were different, like Axel is the prince and Roxas is a maid in the household. In other words there was no chance; to other people it wouldn't be right.

Roxas shakes these thoughts away and goes to the edge of the dance floor close to where he was standing by the sofa's where Sora and Riku are dancing together.

Roxas starts to feel the beat and rhythm flow through him as he starts to sway to the music his hips sway from side to side. As the swaying quickly turns to dancing his hips moving his hands going up in the air like everyone Else's, Roxas's bad mood quickly turns into a good one him now smiling sweat from body heat and the exercise of dancing running down his face making his hair cling to his face. Roxas for once agreeing with himself agrees that this is the best fun he's had in ages.

-  
>Sorry these chapters are so short; I never have time to write long ones. But, I hope you enjoyed it. I promise I will write more soon. Thanks for reading ^^<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 First dance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts and all that stuff. Pft, I wish. 

**A/N: **Sorry for chapter 3 being in bold letters, I not quite sure what happened with that XD From now on iam deciding to do one chapter as Roxas's P.O.V and then the other Axel's P.O.V. Enjoyy~

**Love me as if you've never loved before**

**Axel's P.O.V**

Axel had never seen such a beautiful sight, there Roxas was dancing with his friends in such a way it made Axel hard just looking at him. Axel wasn't staring, hell no. His friends would notice, Axel was just looking out the corner of his eye at the beautiful blond boy who he adored so much. He hadn't noticed that one of his friends could tell who he was looking at.

"Axel?" Axel quickly turned his gaze to the blond mullet boy in front of him.

"Yeah? What is it Dem?" Axel tried to sound as if he hadn't been doing anything that his friend wouldn't like and smiles casually.

"We need to talk." Demyx started to walk towards the stairs of the house waiting for Axel to follow.

Axel gulped getting kind of worried "Sure thing." Axel followed up the stairs behind Demyx as Demyx lead him into a room and shut the door.

He then turned to Axel "So Axel, what's gotten into you recently?" Demyx looked concerned but Axel could tell that Demyx already knew the answer.

"Well…Erm..." Axel tried to think of something that would be a good excuse, but nothing came to his mind.

"You fancy that Emo kid don't you Ax?" Demyx looked at him with a blank expression on his face.

Axel just stood there staring at him not knowing if his friend was mad or not. It was hard to tell because Dem didn't have an expression on his face; Axel didn't want to say anything to piss the blonde off.

Demyx started _laughing_, yeah laughing "I don't care man. I had to be science partners with Roxas before; he's not a bad guy. He's pretty fun actually. We blew a lot of stuff up."

Axel looked at Demyx as if he was an alien from a different planet that had just landed on earth "Why did you never say this before!" Axel raised his voice abit more than he was planning on.

Demyx put his hands up in defence "I never thought it was important. And besides me and Roxas agreed it was best if we kept it to ourselves!" Demyx seemed to be getting abit frustrated "Anyway, it doesn't matter."

Demyx grinned Axel's way "Go get him Ax." Demyx chuckles and turned and walked out the door. Axel stood there thinking and decides in the end to go speak to Roxas.

Axel walks down the stairs and looks to where his friends are to surprisingly seeing them gone. Did Dem get rid of them for Axel? Axel wasn't sure. Axel looks around and finally spotted the blond boy dancing the night away, Axel pushes past people on the dance floor to get to him. Roxas wasn't facing Axel; Axel started to feel as if he was going to chicken out but without thinking he taps Roxas on the shoulder.

Roxas turns around and looks at Axel, as Axel's heart skips a beat Axel smiles "You want to dance with me?" Axel was surprised to where this sudden courage had come from.

Roxas gave him a weird look slightly smiling "And, since when have you been interested oh mighty leader of jocks?" Axel did feel a little bit offended by that but he brushes it off quickly.

Axel leans down closer to him abit smiling "You wouldn't believe me even if I did tell you." Axel looks at Roxas's amazing blue eyes.

Roxas suddenly breaks out into a grin "Try me." Axel found this amusing and starts laughing which surprisingly didn't offend Roxas but Roxas grinned more.

Axel smirked "Would you believe me if I said I have been watching you for some time now?" Roxas smiled almost as if he totally understood.

Roxas then chuckles slightly "Yeah, I kind of noticed. But I just thought you were planning to bet me up or something."

Axel doesn't smile taking that seriously "I would never hurt you." Axel then cursed himself in his head for sounding romantic.

Roxas looked taken aback by that sudden outburst but smiles never less "Well then, I accept your offer to dance with me Axel." Axel couldn't believe what he just heard. Roxas didn't reject him! Axel felt so happy he was tempted to jump up and down right there and then of happiness.

Axel takes Roxas's hand in his own finally being able to feel what holding his hand was like, Axel liked it. It fit perfectly into his own as if Roxas's hand was meant to be hold by Axel's. As soon as they were about to dance a slow song came on.

Axel swore he could see Roxas blush when the slow song started playing, Roxas put his arm around Axel's neck and Axel's heart started to speed up even more. Axel then put his arms around Roxas's waist and he swore he felt Roxas shivering at the touch. Axel started wondering why Roxas didn't reject his as they dance. Did Roxas really like him? Axel wasn't sure because Roxas never paid any attention to him. Maybe Roxas was curious to see what it is was like dancing with Axel? Axel was really tempted to ask him but they just stared into each other's eyes smiling. Axel didn't really care if Roxas liked him or not, he was just glad that Roxas was here dancing with him right now. It was like a miracle to Axel.


End file.
